Ride
by Jellyontherocks
Summary: "Alors oui, moi je suis d'ici, de cette terre, de cette plaine. Je suis mon peuple. Et aujourd'hui, qu'on me foute la paix, juste pour un instant je suis libre." OS rapide : juste avant la bataille de Mohacs, Erzi s'échappe.


Ça fait un moment que je voulais écrire un truc comme ça, même si le côté vaguement épique n'était pas spécialement voulu de base ! J'ai lu pas mal de trucs sur la mythologie hongroise dernièrement, leur rapport à la terre, tout ça... Et ça me fait exactement penser à Eli, donc je me suis fait plaisir. Ce n'est pas un UA (pour une fois) et historiquement on peut situer ça juste avant la seconde bataille de Mohacs (qui prend un accent chiant sur le "a"). La Hongrie est encore sous domination turque, mais plus pour très longtemps puisque l'Autriche la revendique.

**B.O : Gate 22 - Pascale Picard, Ride - Lana del Rey**

note : J'ai dû finir vers 2h du mat, s'il reste des coquilles n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer !

* * *

Fermez vos yeux, juste un instant. Devant vous il y a cette plaine sans fin, battue par les vents, un océan morne. Des graminées se balancent dans la brise, le soleil se couche et les ombres s'étendent. Devant vous il y a le ciel immense. Il n'y a aucun bruit, aucun village, ni maison. Rien que les terres sans fin de la puszta, les terres du vide.

Erzsébét était couchée sur l'encolure de son cheval. Le vent sonnait à ses oreilles comme un défi. Elle sentait les muscles rouler sous elle, la respiration puissante de l'animal. Une joie sauvage la saisit, d'être là, elle, la Hongrie. Magyar de tout son être, lancée à fond sur son cheval à travers la puszta. Elle poussa un long hurlement qui fit tressaillir la bête. Un rire la saisit brusquement et elle talonna sa monture, la poussa encore plus loin, encore plus vite. Elle était libre et rapide, personne ne pourrait jamais la rattraper. Elle était Héderváry Erzsébét, fille de feu et de vent, fille de cette terre de Hongrie qu'elle incarnait. Elle avait vu mourir ses ennemis sous sa lame lors des raids, elle avait pleuré devant le sang répandu de ses guerriers, elle avait chassé avec les hommes et dansé avec les femmes, le soir près du feu. Son apparence était encore celle d'une adolescente et elle avait déjà vécu des dizaines d'années.

Elle sentit son cheval ralentir, l'écume aux lèvres. Elle le ralentit d'une pression des rênes, se rassit doucement sur la selle. Ses jambes nues pressées contre les flancs chaud. Elle caressa du dos de la main l'épaule de l'étalon, emmêla ses doigts dans la crinière grise. Elle respectait la terre et les chevaux qui y galopaient. Elle était née à cheval, quelque part dans cette plaine. Un faucon traversa le ciel, jetant un cri perçant.

Erzsébét descendit d'un mouvement ample, le cheval toujours au pas. Elle fit glisser les rênes par dessus la tête de sa monture et la laissa baisser la tête pour récupérer. Le silence régnait en maître. De sa main libre elle rajusta sa tunique blanche tâchée d'herbe. Elle siffla, un son bref sur deux notes, et son cheval releva la tête d'un air intrigué, un brin d'herbe à la bouche. Elle éclata de rire.

_"Ákos !"_

_Faucon blanc_, c'était le nom du cheval, propriétée d'un être qu'elle détestait. Les chevaux étaient des cadeaux du ciel. Ils étaient des alliés utiles lorsque vous aviez besoin de liberté. Erzsébét s'appuya contre l'étalon gris en marchant.

_"Toi et moi on se ressemble, tu le savais ça ?"_

Elle murmurait d'une voix douce, pour ne pas briser le calme apparent de la puszta.

_"On nait libre jusqu'au jour où quelqu'un arrive, essaie de nous mater, nous dresse puis nous vend. Y a rien d'autre à comprendre..."_

Sa mâchoire se crispa.

_"Tu vois, mon beau, ils vont se battre pour moi. Comme deux gamins pour un jouet abandonné. J'ai pas lutté assez fort dès le début, je le paie maintenant."_

Le cheval secoua la tête machinalement, renâclant.

_"Alors je me suis payée une petite balade, tu comprends ? Et je t'ai piqué au grand chef parce que ça va le mettre dans une rage folle. J'espère qu'il va s'entretuer tout à l'heure avec le gringalet."_

Erzsébét eut un rire bref et sauvage, imitant inconsciemment son cheval en secouant ses cheveux châtains.

_"On est né libre, hein ? Mais moi je suis aussi née pour me battre alors que toi c'était pour fuir. Entre nous, ça doit être la meilleur option."_

Elle frotta de son poing les naseaux d'Ákos. C'était doux comme la soie que faisait venir Turquie d'Asie. Elle inspira une dernière bouffée d'air pur. Des cris et un bruit de cavalcade se rapprochaient. Les gardes qui étaient chargés de la surveiller l'avait finalement retrouvé... Elle avait quitté le campement par un coup de chance, empruntant le cheval de Sadiq au passage. Aujourd'hui, il allait se battre contre l'Autriche. Fer contre fer, hommes contre hommes. Et elle, seule femme, enchaînée à son _maître_. Oh, mais elle leur donnerait du fil à retordre. Elle était la Hongrie et elle ne se laisserait jamais mater.


End file.
